Amor de Rockera
by Kachorro
Summary: Aburrida de hacer siempre lo mismo, Roxie decide salirse de la linea cuando escucha una noticia por la television, la cual hace que se vaya de vacaciones a la casa del campeon de Unova, Ash Ketchum. Mas nunca peso que esas vacacioens la cambiaraian por completo cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos aquí Kachorro con una historia que a estado cruzándose por mi mente y no me deja avanzar con las demás… espero sea de su agrado.

Pokemon, sus personajes, sitios y situaciones originales no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri.

Nota de Autor…

-bla bla bla- personaje hablando-

-¨bla bla bla¨ personaje pensado-

- ¨**bla bla bla**¨ -Personaje de televisión o Radio hablando-

Prologo…

Es un buen día en Unova, mas en especifico en Virbank city, bueno la verdad no para todos ya que cierta líder de Gimnasio estaba furiosa por que todos sus retadores eran unos perdedores, nadie le había dado un combate divertido en meses y su Koffing era el único que se divertida derrotando a los bobos que le llegaban de retadores. Ahora ella se encuentra en una habitación donde se acostó en un amplio sillón gris a ver la televisión mas no había nada que llamara su atención.

- Esto si es que es aburrido -decía la peliblanca que cambiaba de canal cada 5 segundos-

- ¨**como podemos apreciar el perido de invernacion de un Snorlax radica entre**¨ - explicaba un hombre mayor pero Roxie le cambio-

- ¡a quien le interesa ver un documental sobre la hibernación de los Snorlax! -se quejo para cambiar de canal- desde que la Liga Unova termino no hay ningún retador que me anime -nuevamente volvió a cambiar el canal pues no queria ver las estupidas novelas que miraban sus compañeras de la liga-

**- ¨ouch pobre Rey Misterio¨ -**-menciono uno de los comentaristas mientras le caia encima un luchador de gran masa corporal-

- **¿pero que dices?, el lillipup esta a merced del grande Randy Orton, ¡Conteplad al coloso! Ved como lucha y lucha y no desmaya; Como pisa radiante y majestuoso, El mas alto crestón del Himalaya:**__**Es el, Asesino de Leyendas, El de Mente Brillante, The Seviper, !RANDY ORTON!- **gritaba otro comentarista-

ni siquiera me anima ver la WWE -otra vez cambia de canal para ver sobre celebración de la Liga Unova y del nuevo campeón, y para sorpresa de Roxie, vio a cierto chico que se enfrento a ella y que ahora es el nuevo campeón- ¡no puede ser, ese chico es el nuevo campeón!

**- aquí su comentarista favorita Lilian, me encuentro en este momento con el actual campeón de Unova, Ash Ketchum** -presento la mujer castaña al azabache que cargaba un trofeo- **y dinos Ash, ¿que piensas hacer ahora que eres campeón? -pregunto la mujer poniendo el micrófono al joven-.**

**- Bueno Lilian planeo descansar un tiempo en mi pueblo, necesito organizar mis ideas y de paso pasar un tiempo con mi madre jejejeje** -dijo el joven de 16 años sonriendo- .

**- y dinos Ash, en estas vacaciones tuyas además de descalzar ¿no pasaras tiempo con alguna chica especial?** -pregunto con un tono pícaro, haciendo sonrojar al entrenador-.

**- yo-yo jejejeje, por ahora no tengo a nadie en mi vida -**menciono un tanto nervioso- .

**- lo escucharon chicas, el joven Ash Ketchum campeón de la liga esta libre -**declaro espantando al entrenador el cual al ver como un grupo de chicas con hormonas alborotadas se le venían encima a el y su Pikachu-.

En ese instante Roxie apago el televisor mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

- creo que seria bueno tomarse unas bien merecidas Vacaciones, y que mejor lugar que en la casa del campeón de la liga Unova, después de todo las celebridades debemos hacer locuras juntos -menciono levantándose de su sillón y dirigiéndose a Arceus sabe donde-.

La joven líder llego a su habitación un lugar de paredes moradas con póster de cantantes de Rock y Hard Metal, su cama era grande y de sabanas azul celeste, tenía un armario grande color negro y otras cosas más. Mientras comenzaba a alistar maletas, empaco ropa, ropa interior, ropa provocativa, trajes de baño y un curioso traje de Purrloin que tenia, sonrío al verlo… seria divertido meter en problema a Ash mientras ella usaba ese disfraz en su habitación. Pero toda su diversión se vino a bajo cuando recordó algo, se dirigió a su pared y se le dio cabezazos.

- tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta… como planeabas ir si ni siquiera sabes donde esta su casa -dijo estrellando su cabeza-.

En ese instante entro uno de los integrantes de su banda a buscarla y cuando la miro estrellando su cabeza en la pared le apareció una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

- ¿Roxie? -hablo el joven para después esta dirigirle una mirada de muerte-.

- TE IMPORTA, ¡ESTOY GOLPEANDO MI CABEZA! -grito molesta mientras este se iba corriendo del miedo pues no era bueno hacerla enojar más-.

Después de haber terminado de golpear su cabeza se dirigió al teléfono, estaba muy aburrida y no estaba dispuesta a perder la oportunidad de viajar y molestar al azabache… después de segundos de búsqueda lo encontró.

Mientras en Castelia city

Podemos apreciar a una chica de piel morena y larga cabellera entrenar con su Axew el cual seguía con su meta fija de volverse un poderoso Haxorus, pero su enterenamiento se vio interrumpido por que su teléfono sonaba.

- ya voy, ya voy… hola habla Iris ¿quien habla? -pregunto la morena de largo cabello-.

- hola Iris- saludo Roxie dejando muda a la morena-.

- ¿Ro-Ro-Roxie? -menciono asombrada ya que ellas no mantenían una relación muy amistosa- ¿necesitas algo? -pregunto muy confundida-.

- Si, solo quiero saber como llegar a la casa de Ketchum -menciono intentando sonar ruda-.

- ¿Qué quieres con Ash? -pregunto más confundida de lo normal-.

- nada,. Solo planeo unas vacaciones a Kanto y creo que Ketchum podría recibirme en su casa-.

- a pues es fácil, el vive en pueblo paleta muy cerca del laboratorio del profesor Oak y… ¿VAS A IR A KANTO? -grito entendiendo el mensaje-.

- ups se esta cortando adiós Iris gracias -dijo la peli blanca-.

- no espera Rox -no alcanzo a contestar pues ya le había colgado-.

Regresando a Virbank city…

- Fue facil -dijo sonriendo- veamos que consejos puedo necesitar -dijo sonriendo mientras marca el numero de su mejor amiga-.

Nimbasa city…

Podemos apreciar a una hermosa rubia en traje de baño disfrutando del sol cuando sonó su teléfono

- ¿Si quien habla? -consto una chica rubia que estaba recostada tomando el sol-.

- Hola Barbie, ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo aquella persona y que fácilmente la reconoció-.

- Eres tu guitarrista, ¿como estas? -dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa-.

- pues que te puedo decir, las cosas se han puesto muy aburridas desde que la Liga Unova termino ¿y tu que me cuentas, Elesa? -pregunto Roxie a su más grande amiga de confianza-.

-pues los entrenadores no dan la talla como cierto campeón -menciono mientras la guitarrista comenzaba a reírse- bueno para que tu me hables debe haber una razón y esa risa me demuestra que planeas alguna travesara, dime ¿que necesitas? -pregunto la rubia mientras se cruzaba de piernas-.

- bueno digamos que tengo en mente unas pequeñas vacaciones y de paso fastidiar la vida de alguien en ese tiempo- dijo sin poder contener su risa-

-Tú nunca cambias Guitarrista -decía la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa- y dime ¿quien es tu nueva victima?

- ¿que me dirías si te digo que es nada mas y nada menos que el campeón de Unova? -menciono la peliblanca-

- no eh cierto... ¿en serio iras con el? no sabes como te envidio -dijo la rubia en tono de puchero-

- ¿¡Q-Q-Que estas i-insinuando!? -dijo Roxie muy nerviosa-.

- no se, pero puedo apostar a que tu y el podrían terminar juntos -menciono muy divertida la rubia-

- ¡Yo y el...JUNTOS! -dijo muy shockeada- ¡ESO JAMAS VA A PASAR ELESA, PRIMERO ME PONDRIA UNO DE TUS LOCOS TRAJE QUE PRESUMES ANTES DE SER LA NOVIA DE ASH KETCHUM!

- jajajaja suenas muy insegura querida, solo déjame decirte cuando pasas mucho tiempo con alguien pasan muchas cosas- dijo la rubia-

- ¡PUES DEJAME DECIRTE QUE ESO NO SUCEDERA CONMIGO!- exclamo la peliblanca-

- Espero me dejen ser la madrina de su primer hijo -dijo molestando un poco mas a la rockera-

- ¡ESO NO ES PARA NADA GRACIOSOOOOO! -fue tanta la rabia que término destrozando el teléfono con sus propias manos-.

La peliblanca respiraba muy agitada pues había sido demasiado esa pequeña e inofensiva bromita.

- hmp es verdad lo que dicen a las rubias les faltan neuronas… como puede pensar que ese mocoso y yo terminaremos juntos -pensó fastidiada-

En ese instante su celular comenzó a sonar.

- Roxie -menciono seria esperando escuchar la voz del que la llamo-

- ¿QUÉ LE VAS A HACER A ASH? -grito una chica-

-wow, wow, wow tranquila pequeña Iris, no pasa de unas cuantas torturas de las cuales te tengas que preocupar -menciono divertida- así que si me disculpas debo terminar de organizarme, de nuevo gracias por su dirección.

- No espera Rox… -en ese instante le colgó el teléfono- AAAAAAAAH! ODIO QUE HAGA ESO -grito furiosa la morena-

Roxie regreso a sus cosas para después decidir avisar a la liga de Unova que se tomaría unas vacaciones, estos intentaron replicar pero sabían a lo que se atenían si le decían que no, así que decidieron aceptar dándole un plazo de 3 meses.

- Bien tengo todo listo, hora de irse -menciono saliendo del Gimnasio, tomo un ferry y este tardo 5 días en llegar a pueblo paleta, además de pedir unas indicaciones de cómo llegar a la casa del Ketchum, se sorprendió de ver que vivía en una casita tan humilde-

Varios días después…

- bueno que comience el Show -menciono sonriendo mientras comenzaba a conectar varias cosas frente a la casa de Ash-

Mientras dentro de la casa de los Ketchum podemos apreciar a una sonriente Delia, la cual se levantaba agradecida de que su hijo volvió sano y salvo a casa, estos días se la pasaron muy bien compensado todo el tiempo que Ash estuvo fuera, sonrío era una hermosa y tranquila mañana, le encantaba esa tranquilidad que tenia la mañana en pueblo paleta, ahora se levantaría y le daría otro glorioso desayuno a su querido campeón.

- ¡LEVANTATE KETCHUM! - se escucho un grito acompañado con el ruido de una guitarra eléctrica y varios fuegos artificiales con humo de colores que espanto a todos los chatot que migraban hacia Pueblo paleta por el calido clima-

Al escuchar eso, todos en pueblo Paleta pudieron ver a una bella chica de cabello blanco amarrado en una pequeña cola alta, su estilo gotic loli, vestía un suéter color era azul celeste con franjas moradas que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y cuello, además de unos pequeños pantalones cortos negros y unas botas altas negras con la suela azul, su piel era tan blanca como la misma luna y sus ojos tan azules como el cielo, no tenia una figura desarrollada pero sin duda su cuerpo esbelto era perfecto.

En ese momento por la ventana del segundo piso de la casa de los Ketchum se asomo el campeón de la liga Unova el cual se sorprendió de ver a esa chica por sus terrenos.

- ¿Roxie? -menciono confundido el chico-

- hola Ketchum -dijo con una sonrisa sádica-

CONTINUARA…

Las edades de los personajes:

- Ash: 16 años.

- Roxie: 15 años.

Conforme vayan apareciendo sabrán mas de sus edades.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí les traigo esta continuación de fic, el primer capitulo de Amor de Rockera, espero sea de su agrado. Quiero aclarar que los personajes, Nombres de ciudades y otros no me pertenecen sino a Satoshi Tajiri.

Bueno pasemos al cap 1.

Cap 1.- Roxie llega a pueblo paleta, los problemas nos esperan.

Todos los presentes estaban confundidos ¿que hacia esta chica ruidosa en Kanto? Y ¿Por qué buscaba a Ash?.

Delia salio muy molesta a encarar a la chica, para después ver como su hijo avanzaba con una sonrisa ante la recién llegada.

- Hola Roxie ¿Qué haces por aqui? -pregunto Ash a la peliblanca-

- ¿Acaso no puedo venir a felicitar al campeón de la Liga Unova? -decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa algo sádica- ¿o es que esperabas a alguien mas?

- ¿co-como sabes que fui campeón? -pregunto mientras la chica se golpeaba la frente pues seguía siendo muy ingenuo-

- Mejor olvídalo y ayúdame con mi equipaje -señalo ella a unas maletas que se encontraban detrás suyo- pienso tomarme unas vacaciones en tu casa para relajarme.

- ¿va-vacaciones en mi casa? -pregunto impactado mientras esta sonreía de forma sádica pues disfrutaba verlo nervioso- ¿quien te dio esa idea? -pregunto el pobre Ketchum muy nervioso, pues era la primera vez que una chica se quedaba una temporada a descansar en casa de su madre-

- Fue Iris, tu amiga de cabello sobrealimentado -dijo la Lider de Ginmasio- ahora ayúdame a llevar mi equipaje o esperas que lo haga yo sola -cruzándose de brazos-.

- ALTO AHI SEÑORITA ¿COMO ESTA ESO DE QUE SE QUEDARA EN MI CASA SIN SI QUIERA CONSULTARMELO? ¿ACASO MI HIJO LA INVITO? -pregunto la mujer con las manos en las caderas mirando a la chica-

- lo que pasa señora es que... no le voy a mentir, su hijo cuando estuvo en Unova... me- me embarazo -dijo con un sonrojo en el rostro mientras Delia palidecía y Ash casi se caía con dicha respuesta- ahora solo quiero el apoyo de el para sacar a mi bebe adelante.

- ¡queeeee! -grito el Azabache al escuchar dicha mentira mientras Delia se desmayo-

- Ay no se pongan así, solo estaba bromeando -dijo la peliblanca al ver las reacciones de Ash que trataba de reanimar a su madre- creo que tu vieja se lo tomo muy en serio.

- ¿tu crees? -pregunto con sarcasmo mientras esta no dejaba de sonreír, sin duda su estancia aquí seria muy problemática para los Ketchum-

Después de que la Rockera metiera sus maletas a la casa de Ash, ella lo ayudo a cargar a su madre y meterla a la sala y recostarla en un sillon, donde decidieron ponerle un trapo con agua en la frente, mientras la peliblanca no dejaba de inspeccionar el lugar.

- Es tranquilo a comparación de los hoteles a los que voy, me gusta -dijo la chica caminado por la casa -

- ¿acaso nunca estuviste en una casa normal? -pregunto el azabache a la chica que seguía caminando-

- De hecho es mi primera vez, desde pequeña que he vivido en hoteles lujosos de Unova y nunca conocí como eran las casas normales. Y debo decir que me gusta, es muy tranquilo y cómodo, creo que cuando regrese comprare una casa en el campo -decía Roxie que se sentó en un sillón- puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

- vaya Roxie no tenia idea de que te gustaba la tranquilidad, ya que tu estilo es muy alocado y divertido -dijo el azabache mirando a la peliblanca-

- Pues hay muchas cosas que tu y mis fans no conocen de m, y eso es disfrutar un día tranquilo -dijo la rockera que se acomodaba en el sillón- y que también me den buenos masajes en la espalda mientras lleve puesto un bikini -añadió ella de forma sensual haciendo que Ash se ponga roja al solo pensar en eso-.

- Bu-buena, quiero decir bueno ¿cu- cuanto tiempo planeas que-quedarte? - pregunto con la cara roja por haberse imaginado Roxie recostada en una camilla disfrutando de un masaje que el mismo le daba-

- Eso no lo se, hace tiempo que no me tomo unas buenas vacaciones -decía Roxie que estira sus brazos- pero creo que me quedare uno meses o hasta que descanse lo suficiente.

- !3 o 4 meses pero es que yo!- dijo Ash un poco alterado pues planeaba quedarse como máximo 2 meses en su casa, pero con Roxie aquí deberá quedarse mas tiempo-

- ¿Que ibas a hacer Ketchum? -dijo Roxie que se levanto del sillón para después comenzar a acercar al azabache quien empezó a retroceder y quedar acorralado en un muro- ¿acaso le dirás a una chica que no puede quedarse un tiempo en tu casa para descansar, o es que tienes algo importante que hacer que pasar tiempo conmigo? -la peliblanca puso un dedo en el pecho del entrenador haciendo circulitos en el, cosa que lo puso sonrojado-.

- yo-yo-yo pu-pues no-no veo problema en que t-te quedes -dijo muy rojo por la cercanía que había entre ambos-

- "Jejejeje, este chico se nota que no ha tenido novia, esto será mas divertido de lo que pensé" -pensaba Roxie con malicia- Sabes, es posible que tu y yo podamos divertirnos de vez en cuando ¿sabes de lo que hablo, Ketchum? -ahora mismo el dedo de la guitarrista comenzó a subir hasta los labios de Ash haciendo que el se ponga tan rojo como un Magmar-.

Ash estaba sudando a mares pues Roxie estaba muy extraña para el, este por instinto cerro los ojos y se comenzó a acerca a Roxie la cual al ver esto por alguna extraña razón también lo hacia justo cuando estaban por hacer contacto sus labios fueron sacados de si.

- ¿PERO QUE ESTAN HACIENDO USTEDES DOS? -se escucho a Delia la cual ya había despertado y miraba a los dos con el seño fruncido lo cual provoco que se separaran-

- nada Mamá -respondió de manera rápida mientras Roxie se sentía extraña y con ideas raras en la cabeza-

- "Que diablos estaba haciendo, se supone que vengo a molestar a Ash, no encariñarme con el" -pensaba Roxie por lo que paso hace unos instantes- no se preocupe señora Ketchum, solo estaba hablando con Ash sobre pasar mis vacaciones en esta casa.

- ¿hijo enserio la invitaste a quedarse? -pregunto la mujer al chico el cual se sobre salto-

En ese instante la chica volteo de manera lapida al chico, no era un secreto que ella se invito sola a la casa de Ash, lo único que podía esperar era que este la ayudara así que se volteo y le dedico una mirada que suplicaba ayuda.

- si mamá yo invite a Roxie a pasar un tiempo en casa -menciono el chico desviando la mirada mientras Roxie sonreía-

- ya veo pero ¿Señorita acaso no tienes vergüenza? Usas camisetas muy extrañas como si fueran vestido es claro que ni pantalones traes -dijo la mujer molesta la mujer inspeccionado la vestimenta de la peliblanca-

- Para que sepa si llevo pantalones Señora Ketchum -dijo la peliblanca sin tener vergüenza de mostrar su ropa- solo es que mi camiseta me queda muy grande - menciono mientra se levantaba la camiseta mostrando que si llevaba unos pantalones cortos, pero para mala o buena suerte de Ash este logro ver el trasero de Roxie y logro ver que de tan apretados que estaban esos pantalones cortos se marcaba la ropa interior de la chica-

- bueno si Ash te invito no puedo hacer nada, así que iré a prepárate la habitación de huéspedes -dijo la mujer para después ser detenida por la voz de Ash-

- No se ponga así señora, no pienso hacerle nada malo a Ash... por ahora -mirando al azabache para guiñarle un ojo causando que el se sonroje bastante-

- espera mamá, Roxie dormirá en mi habitación -ante dichas palabras ambas mujeres en la sala se sonrojaron por las palabras-

- ¨Yo y Ketchum juntos¨ -pensó la peliblanca con un gran sonrojo-

- ESO SI QUE NO SEÑORITO, ME NIEGO A QUE DUERMAN EN LA MISMA CAMA -dijo la mujer muy roja-

- ESPEREN NO ME REFERIA A ESO, YO TOMARE LA HABITACION DE HUESPEDES -se defendió Ash-

- Por mi no hay problema de que compartamos la misma cama, es mas, si Ash quiere podemos dormir juntitos y abrazaditos -menciono la rockera causando que Ash se imagine abrazando a la chica mientras dormían juntos-.

Delia comenzó a contar mentalmente del 1 al 10 pues esta chica era muy desesperante, pero debía calmarse por su hijo, se vería muy mal perder la paciencia frente a el.

- Ash… hijo… lleva a tu amiguita a tu habitación -pidió la mujer respirando de manera honda con los ojos cerrados-

- Este si mamá, ¿me sigues Roxie? -pregunto el joven mientras levantaba las maletas de la chica-

- Sabes Ash, he querido decirte algo desde la primera vez que nos vimos -decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa mientras que azabache la escuchaba- he notado... -poniéndose detrás del azabache para levantar su mano y darle una buena nalgada- ¡que tienes un trasero sexy! -declaro la chica causando que Ash diera un grito por el golpe y su madre se ponga más furiosa de lo que estaba-.

- ¨Solo será unos meses, tranquilo¨ -pensó mientras recogía las maletas que se le habían caído cuando lo tomo desprevenido Roxie-

Ante dicha acción Delia comenzó a contar de nuevo del 1 al 10 y ya iba en el 47, Ash un poco avergonzado avanzo mientras la peliblanca no dejaba de sonreír, estas vacaciones serian muy divertidas.

Ash guío a la Líder de Ginmasio hacia la habitación mientras que ella aprovechaba de conocer un poco mas la casa, tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa y tranquila. Una vez que entraron la peliblanca noto que la habitación del azabache era como la de un chico normal, con póster y fotos, pero lo que le llamo la atención era un mueble que tenia algunas copas, medallas y fotos de las antiguos viajes y batallas de Ash.

- Vaya, he oído de ti que habías participado en varias ligas y al parecer es cierto -decía la rockera que admiraba todo los trofeos del entrenador- tienes muchas medallas de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y de Unova -ahora miraba las copas que estaban ahí- increíble, también ganaste en la Liga Naranja y la Batalla de la Frontera.

- así es, cada una fue una batalla sorprendente y muy difícil pero sin duda la mas complicada fue la de Sinnoh. Donde me enfrente al Darkrai de Tobias -dijo Ash recordando al entrenador del pokemon Legendario-

- Conozco a ese sujeto, una amiga mía se enfrento a el hace tiempo y perdió contra el -dijo Roxie que recordaba la difícil batalla que tuvo Elesa contra Tobias. Luego de eso la peliblanca comenzó a revisar la habitación de Ash como si tratara de buscar algo-.

- ¿este buscas algo? -pregunto el chico observando a la peliblanca-

- Pues que crees, estoy buscando si tienes ocultado esas revistas de chicas desnudas -decía la peliblanca con una sonrisa maliciosa causando que Ash se ponga rojo- apuesto que la tienes escondidas bajo tu cama -la peliblanca se metió de debajo de la cama tratando de buscar esas revistas-.

- claro que no tengo esa clase de cosas, el único que las tiene es Gary -dijo Ash recordando la vez que su amigo y rival le mostró esa revista, mientras Ash se ponía rojo y dejaba la casa de su amigo diciendo que tenia cosas que hacer-

En ese instante Roxie lo vio con cara de no te creo una sola palabra para darle la espalda de nuevo y ponerse a buscar, Ash dejo de verla para ponerse a ordenar un poco sus cosas, pero sin querer volteo a donde estaba Roxie y pudo apreciar que aun con ese diminuto Short negro la chica tenia un gran trasero, sacudió su cabeza sacando esas ideas locas, se maldecía el día que Brock le dijo que lo mas bello de una mujer eran sus curvas y aunque odiara admitirlo las pocas curvas que tenia Roxie eran muy llamativas para Ash.

- Rayos, no encontré nada -decía la peliblanca decepcionada de no encontrar esas revistas y poder molestar mas al Azabache, en eso ella voltea para que el chico le estaba dándole la espalda- oye Ketchum ¿por que me estas ignorando? -ella ponía sus manos en su cadera con el ceño fruncido-.

- No te ignoro, yo solo... yo pues este -decía algo nervioso pues aun no podía sacarse la imagen de la chica agachada-

- te noto extraño -dijo la chica entre cerrando los ojos mientras Ash se ponía nervioso pues creía que lo había descubierto-

- ¨me va a doler¨ -pensó el chico-

- a eso es, ¿Donde esta tu Pikachu? -pregunto la chica buscando al inseparable amigo de Ash-

- Pikachu se encuentra en el laboratorio de profesor Oak con los demás pokemon, aunque ahora que lo recuerdo se miraba muy ansioso al ver a un Glaceon que no sabia que estaba ahí -dijo Ash haciendo memoria pues no lo recordaba-

- conocer ese lugar, podías llevarme un día para conocerlo -pidió la peliblanca con una sonrisa sensual y al mismo tiempo se acerca a su presa que comenzó a retroceder-.

- bueno, no estoy muy seguro de llevarte con el profesor Oak, pues el es un hombre muy ocupado -menciono Ash-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Oak podemos ver al grandioso científico Pokémon tomando una de sus famosas siestas recargado una silla cómoda con sus pies en el escritorio.

- Profesor venia a avisarle que -menciono Tracy asustándolo-

- AAAAHHH SI ESTOY TRABAJANDO TRACY TE LO JURO -dijo el hombre hincado mientras su estudiante suspiraba-

Regresando a la casa de los Ketchum

- Vamos Ketchum, prometo que me portare bien -decía la chica que se acerco bastante al entrenador- si me dejas ir te daré una linda recompensa -le susurro al oído causándole un agradable escalofríos al azabache-.

- Qqq-que cl-clase d-de re-reco-compensa -menciono un poco rojo, pero con mucha curiosidad-

- Una que te hará volar la cabeza -dijo ella para lamerle la oreja causando que las piernas de Ash perdieran fuerzas y que el cayera sentado- y que dices ¿me dejaras ir? -pregunto nuevamente-.

En ese instante el tiempo se detuvo para Ash y en su hombro izquierdo apareció Charizard y en el derecho Gardevoir

- vamos Ash, que puedes perder la chica es divertida y me agrada -menciono el Pokemon de fuego-

- Ash deberías tomar las cosas con calma, piensa que tu madre merece también un tiempo de calidad -dijo la Pokemon Psíquico-

- Mamá, Mamá, Mamá no seas aburrida, podrá pasar mas tiempo cuando tenga crías con la sexy chica gótica -dijo Charizard-

- chicos esto me confunde -menciono Ash-

- mira te lo pondré así de simple, vayan los dos como lo sugirió -dijo Charizard-

- bueno esa es una buena idea -dijo Gardevoir-

- si se porta mal, solo sodomízala enséñale quien manda -dijo Charizard poniendo rojos a Gardevoir y Ash-

- tenias que salir con esas cosas pervertido -grito la pequeña Gardevoir-

- Bah! Cállate que haces cosas peores con ¨Lucky¨ -dijo el Charizard haciendo que la Gardevoir desapareciera-

Volviendo a la normalidad

Ash seguía en su mundo y solo pudo asentir sin estar consiente cuando Roxie le volvió a pedir que la llevar con el profesor, el si estaba consiente o no, no le importo a la peliblanca y lo jalo al entrenador para sacarlo del cuarto, la chica estaba arrastrando a Ash el cual seguía embobado, Delia noto esto pero antes de poder hablar la puerta de entrada ya había sido cerrada, Roxie siguió jalándolo hasta que recordó algo, no sabia donde era la casa del profesor.

- !KETCHUM RESPONDE! -gritaba la chica zangoloteando a Ash el cual se callo al suelo, lo único que pudo hacer ella fue subirse sobre el y seguir zangoloteándolo hasta que recobrara la conciencia-

- ¿a que paso? - pregunto el chico al ver que estaba en el suelo y Roxie sobre el cosa que lo puso muy rojo-

- ¿¡Que qué paso!? ¡Te quedaste como tonto cuando te pedi que me llevaras a conocer al Profe Oak! -dijo la chica muy molesta- ¡me vas a llevar, si o no!

- Este si vamos -dijo el entrenador levantándose mientras le ofrecía su mano a la chica para que se levantara-

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio Ash y Roxie fueron atendidos por Tracey quien les dio el pase al laboratorio. Al parecer el profesor se había mantenido muy ocupado esos días pues tenia varios papeles pequeño pizarrones y apuntes desordenados por varios muebles.

- Tracey ¿sabes donde esta Pikachu? -pregunto el azabache-

- Pues a Pikachu no le veo desde que lo dejaste ayer Ash, es muy raro ya que el no suele actuar así -dijo el chico de la banda color rojo en la frente, poniendo una pose pensativa-

Mientras estos seguían caminado, Tracey noto que Ash no venia solo, ahora venia acompañado de una chica de pelo blanco y con un vestido extraño.

- Oye Ash ¿quien es tu amiga? -pregunto el chico y antes de que el azabache pueda decir algo, rápidamente Roxie se aferra a uno de los brazos de el para abrazarlo-.

- Me llamo Roxie y soy la novia de Ash -menciono al chica aforrándose aun mas al brazo de Ash y el solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara-.

Ante dicha respuesta Tracey se congelo pues Ash le había ganado consiguiendo novia, mas no fue el único que reacciono asombrado pues cuando Roxie dijo que era la novia de Ash se escucho como varios objetos se caían para después ver como un hombre mayor de piel bronceada en bata de científico abrazaba a Ash.

- !TIENES NOVIA MUCHACHO! -grito el profesor mientras inspeccionaba a la chica- vaya que es bonita hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti Ash a pesar de que eres mi nieto adoptivo espero me den varios Bisnietos a los cuales enseñarle sobre los Pokemon incluso les apartare un el Pokemon Inicial de la región que deseen -dijo el profesor abrazando a los dos chicos mientras Ash estaba rojo de la vergüenza y Roxie reía divertida, pues el profesor era genial-

- "Este viejo me cae bien" -pensaba Roxie con una gran sonrisa- No se preocupe profesor, me asegurare de que Ash y yo le demos muchos nietos ¿que dices, amorcito? -dijo la chica para acercarse al azabache y darle un pellizco al trasero del azabache sin que Tracey y el profesor se dieran cuenta-.

- Roxie tranquilízate -dijo el entrenador un poco rojo-

- Que pasa amorcito, ¿acaso quieres volver a repetir esa maravillosa noche que tuvimos antes de dejar mi Gimnasio? -dijo de forma melosa mientras que Ash deseaba que la tierra se lo tragara-.

En eso se puede ver a Tracey en una esquina con un aura depresiva mientras decia que no era justo, por que Ash siempre es el primero con las chicas.

- Vaya chicos, solo espero que se estenio cuidando por que a esta edad tener hijos seria muy problemático -dijo el profesor asombrado por la respuesta de la peliblanca-

Ese comentario provoco que ambos chicos se pusieran rojos al pensar en tener hijos mientras que en la casa de Ash, Delia se encontró en frente de un muro destruido y con el puño extendido en el, al parecer ella sintió unas ganas de desquitarse con alguien así que lo hizo con el pobre muro.

- bueno niños no tengo en mente -Roxie lo pellizco en el brazo- auuu, quiero decir tenemos, ahora Roxie solo vino de vacaciones -dijo el Azabache aguantando el dolor pues Roxie no lo soltaba, una vez que lo soltó Ash comenzó a sobarse el área afectada-

- Solo vengo a pasar tiempo con mi amorcito -dijo Roxie de forma melosa- "aunque tampoco estoy lista para ser madre" -pensaba ella algo apenada-.

- oh ya veo, bueno Ash todo esta bien el único inconveniente es que no sabemos muy bien en donde este Pikachu -dijo el profesor muy avergonzado pues el mejor amigo de Ash había desaparecido-

- !¿Queeee?! ¿Como que no saben donde esta Pikachu? -grito el azabache corriendo en dirección a los campos-

- Creo que será mejor que lo ayude -decía la Lider de Gimnasio que saco sus Pokeballs y llamar a Koffing, Scopilede y Garbodor- escuchen chicos, necesito de su ayuda para que busquen a un Pikachu que se perdió en este lugar -sus Pokemon asienten ante lo que dice su entrenadora-.

- mire profesor, es fabuloso un Scopilede y un Garbodor frente a nosotros -dijo Tracey muy emocionado-

- sin duda se ven muy fuertes, me gustaría verlos en acción alguna vez -dijo el profesor maravillado por esas criaturas-

Los 3 Pokemon de la chica salieron en busca de Pikachu, mientras Ash corría fuera del laboratorio, comenzó a buscar a su amigo, no lo encontraba por ningún lado paso por los corrales de sus Tauros y no estaba allí, paso por el habitad de los Pokemon tipo planta donde Bayleef se emociono al verlo pero este la paso de largo dejándola fría y con un aura depresiva sobre ella, Ash seguía en busca de su amigo hasta que lo escucho.

- Pika Pika Pika Pika -grita el Pokemon mientras Ash corría con preocupación al pensar que estaba en problemas ya que su amigo se escuchaba muy acelerado-

- !Ahí voy amigo! - grito Ash entrando a una pequeña arbolada- donde encontró a Pikachu algo... indispuesto- Pi... Pikachu -menciono nervioso al ver a Pikachu muy ocupado con su amiga Glaceon-

Pikachu puso una mueca de enojo y comenzó a corretear a Ash mientras le lanzaba varios ataques eléctricos que eran esquivados por el entrenador

A lo lejos Roxie observaba todo lo que paso cuando Ash interrumpió a su Pokemon, la peliblanca se tomaba el estomago debido al ataque de risa que tenia al ver como el azabache era perseguido por su propio Pokemon.

- ¡Jajajajajajaja, sin duda fue la mejor decisión de venir a tomar mis vacaciones con ese bobo jajajajajajaja! -decía ella que no paraba de reír al igual que sus Pokemon que se unieron al ver el espectáculo-.

Después de que Pikachu alcanzo a Ash le dio una fuerte tecleada de voltios, pues se sentía muy frustrado ya que lo interrumpió, una vez que se le paso el coraje al Pokemon amarillo, este ayudaba a Roxie a curar las heridas de su entrenador pasándole las cosas.

- Vaya entrenador que eres, dejarte atrapar por tu propio Pikachu -decía riéndose aun mientras Pikachu se apenaba por su acción-

- por que hiciste la tacleada de Voltios, te exediste -

- ¡PIKA, PIKA, PIKA, PIKA! -grito el Pokemon defendiendose-

- ¿CÓMO QUE NO SE NADA DE MORALIDAD? ESTABA MUY PREOCUPADO POR TI -dijo Ash-

- Pika pi pikachu pika pi -volvió a decir Ash-

- ¿época de apareamiento? -dijo rojo mientras Pikachu asentía con el seño fruncido- lo siento amigo -dijo apenado mientras su Pokemon suspiraba soltando un ¡chaaa!-

En ese preciso momento el aire fresco se comenzó a contaminar para después Ash ser aprisionado por una masa viscosa morada.

- MUUUUUUUUUUK -expreso este ser mientras envolvía a Ash-

- Muk alto -dijo el entrenador-

- es… es… es hermoso -dijo la peliblanca con estrellas en los ojos y sus mejillas sonrosadas como niña pequeña mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Muk- que hermoso Pokemon, siempre eh querido conseguir un Muk pero en Unova es muy difícil encontrarlo -

- MUUUUUUUUK -expreso contento el Pokemon abrazando a la chica también-

- que cariñoso, lo amo -dijo la chica aferrándose al Muk-

- yo…. También…. Te extrañe -menciono Ash-

Minutos después de que Ash pudiera respirar aire fresco este miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que ya era muy tarde así que junto a Roxie regreso a casa, no sin antes prometerle a Oak que lo volverían a visitar pues Pikachu aun no se quería ir.

- Hasta cuando seguirás tan pegadita a mi -dijo el entrenador ya que la peliblanca no lo soltaba desde que dejaron el laboratorio mientras Pikachu miraba eso con una gran sonrisa sabiendo de lo que tramaba la chica-.

Roxie volteo a verlo para despues notar que el chico en verdad era guapo como decian muchas de las seguidoras de este, se dio una bofetada mentalmente.

- ¨en que piensas, debes seguir con el plan¨ -se regaño a si misma mentalmente- No te gusta que este cerca de ti, amorcito -dijo ella aforrándose aun mas al brazo de Ash y a la vez el podía sentir los pechos de la chica-.

- Bue-bueno no, no me molesta, pero -menciono muy sonrojado el entrenador por el contacto con la chica, para después notar que la peliblanca liberaba una fragancia deliciosa- ¨no había notado que huele muy bien¨ -pensó el azabache-

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que Ash y Roxie llegaron a la casa de Ash donde fueron recibidos por Delia.

- Hola hijo -dijo Delia sonriéndole a Ash- ...¿como estas señorita? -saludo de mala gana a la peliblanca, pero a ella no le importo-.

- Me alegra de volver a verla... suegrita -dijo con malicia y Delia nuevamente comenzó a contar del 1 hasta 100-.

- pasaron mucho tiempo fuera ¿Qué tanto hacían? -pregunto con mucha curiosidad-

- la pregunta yo creo que debería de ser ¿Qué no hicimos? Verdad ¨amorcito¨ -dijo la chica al azabache mientras Delia comenzaba a perder la paciencia-

- Tranquila mamá, Roxie solo esta jugando, fuimos al laboratorio del profesor pues ella quería ver a mis Pokemon -aclaro Ash-

- si estaba jugando Suegrita, igual como hoy Pikachu jugaba con esa Glaceon… verdad ¨amorcito¨ -dijo la chica mientras Ash parecía ponerse igual de rojo que la salsa Ketsup-

El joven comenzó a caminar hasta que vio algo que se le hizo raro.

- Mamá ¿que diablos le paso al muro? -señalo el azabache al ver un gran hoyo en el muro-.

- al muro jejeje nada de lo que te tengas que preocupar hijo, solo un pequeño accidente -dijo la mujer moviendo sus manos y una de ellas estaba vendada-

- ¿y a tu mano? -pregunto mirando la mano vendada-

- la cena estará lista en unos minutos, por que no van a lavarse -sugirió entrando a la cocina para evitar mas preguntas-

La cena no paso a mayores, incluso estuvo un tanto tranquila pues Roxie disfruto de la comida mientras Delia escondía su mano para que no hubiera mas preguntas referente al muro y su mano.

- sabe señora Ketchum, usted cocina de maravilla -dijo la chica que por primera vez había elogiado a la mujer- ¿podría enseñarme a cocinar? -pregunto la chica lo cual impresiono a Delia, la cual pensó que la chica no podría ser tan mala-

- seguro…. Pero ¿Por qué el interés? -pregunto la mujer esperando la respuesta de la chica-

- Es que cuando mi amorcito y yo nos casemos, me gustaría darle una deliciosa "cena" -dijo de forma sensual mientras que Ash se imagino a la peliblanca con comida sobre su cuerpo desnudo, cosa que hizo que Ash se levantara de la cena y corriera al baño con las manos en su nariz-

Al ver esto Roxie sonreía de manera divertida y Delia tenia un tic en el ojo derecho. Después de que la cena se terminara Delia se puso a lavar platos, para después tener una muy buena idea, dejo lo que hacia y se dirigió a la sala a buscar la agenda para buscar cierto numero. Mientras esto sucede en la planta baja, en la planta alta Ash terminaba de lavarse los dientes para después irse a dormir. Fue un día muy pesado con Roxie, pero debía admitir que se divirtió aunque tenerla asi de melosa con el era un poco incomodo al igual que un poco agradable.

Ash vestía un pants azul y una camiseta blanca, ahora el chico camino hacia la habitación de huéspedes que es donde dormiría pero sin querer choco con Roxie la cual le saco un fuerte sonrojo, pues la chica traía el cabello suelto el cual llegaba a su cuello, vestía una camiseta de tirantes negra y unos short morados, junto a unas pantuflas de Koffing, la chica se miraba linda.

- ¿Qué pasa tanto te gusto que quieres llamar mi atención? ¨amorcito¨ -dijo la chica provocando a Ash se sonrojara-

- yo este… buenas noches Roxie -dijo Ash, caminado pero Roxie lo detiene contra la pared y le pasa la lengua por la mejilla dejando asombrado al chico-

- no podías irte sin un beso de buenas noches verdad ¨amorcito¨ -dijo sonriendo de forma malvada mientras caminaba al baño-

- Roxie -dijo Ash haciendo que la chica volteara- buenas noches -menciono besando su mejilla para después entrar a su habitación dejando a la chica sonrojada y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora-

Regresando a la planta baja…

- Bien muchas gracias, te espero ansiosa en 2 días, es una lastima que no puedas venir mañana, bueno cuídate adiós -dijo Delia colgando el teléfono- bien todo esta listo.

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…

Bueno amigos espero que lo hayan disfrutado jejeje yo me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo, al igual espero que ustedes se hayan divertido leyéndolo.

Como pudimos apreciar Roxie es unica, Pero lo importante es.

¿PIKACHU ALGUN DIA QUERRA REGRESAR A CASA DE ASH? O ¿QUERRA SEGUIR CON SU AMIGUITA?

¿ROXIE SEGUIRA MOESTANDO A LOS KETCHUM?

¿CON QUIEN HABLABA DELIA?

ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN AMOR DE ROCKERA.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno amigos aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de este fic… si se preguntan por que lo actualice tan rápido, pues las ideas no dejaban de fluir y si no lo escribía no iba a estar a gusto. Bueno aquí el cap disfrute.

Cap 2.- Mas problemas para el campeón

Es un nuevo día en pueblo paleta, ahora mismo podemos apreciar como Ash Ketchum se levanta de una cama extrañamente mas grande que la de el. Despertó desorientado pues estaba en una habitación extraña para el, camino hacia la ventana y pudo apreciar la casa de… su madre.

- ¿pero que? -exclamo confundido mientras salía de la habitación-.

La casa tenia paredes de color lila, camino por el corredor con alfombrado color guinda hasta encontrar las escaleras que le llevarían a la planta baja, donde encontró una sala de estar con televisión y varios muebles.

- ¨seguro esta es otra de las bromas de Roxie ¿Cómo le hizo para traerme dormido?¨ -pensó el chico mientras intentaba salir desapercibido, pero su escape se vio frustrado cuando una voz le llamo a la espalda-.

- veo que ya despertaste amorcito, no me demorare el desayuno estará en unos minutos -dijo la dueña de la voz-.

Quedo paralizado, esa voz era muy fácil de identificar para el, volteo y la observo pelo blanco y extrañamente largo, esa piel igual de blanca como la recordaba, vestía una camiseta lila que se ceñía a la perfección a sus pechos los cuales se miraban mas grandes, una falda morada que moldeaba sus caderas y dejaba apreciar sus largas y torneadas piernas, además de que traía un mandil blanco amarrado a la cintura, pero lo mas extraño es que esta parecía estar embarazada.

- ¿Roxie? -exclamo sorprendido-

- ¿a quien esperabas a Meloetta? -si era Roxie pues su sarcasmo estaba igual que siempre- ahora siéntate amorcito que ya tengo listo tu desayuno -colocando un gran plato de comida frente al azabache que de inmediato babeo al sentir el delicioso olor que tenia-.

- Wooow... esto huele maravilloso -sin perder tiempo Ash probo el desayuno de la peliblanca y quedo maravillado ante su sabor y que supero lo que cocina su madre- esto es sorprendente Roxie ¿quien te enseño a cocinar? -pregunto el que seguía comiendo-.

- ¿Como que quien me enseño? ¿Acaso se te olvido que cuando tu madre nos dio su bendición en nuestra boda me enseño todo lo que sabia sobre cocina? -decía ella un poco molesta mientras que Ash se ahogo con su comida al oír la palabra "boda"-.

- Bo-bo… bo-bo -decía sin poder articular la palabra completa-

- si eres un bobo, pero ya que, lo olvidadizo nunca te lo eh podido quitar -dijo frustrada mientras se sentaba frente a Ash el cual seguía en trance-

Ash miro a su mano izquierda donde pudo apreciar su anillo de compromiso en el dedo de en medio, para después pasar su vista a la mano izquierda de Roxie donde pudo apreciar el anillo de compromiso con una pequeña joya morada en uno de sus dedos. El azabache se levanto impresionado a su esposa, pues eso no era nada normal en el.

Ash camino a la sala y pudo ver varias fotos de cuando se caso con Roxie. Pero la que mas le llamo la atención fue una donde estos compartían un beso mientras Misty mordía un pañuelo mirando con el seño fruncido hacia los recién casados, May lloraba de manera cómica, Dawn tenia un rostro triste mientras abrazaba a Iris quien no dejaba de llorar también.

- será verdad -dijo mirando su mano-

- ¿Ash? -menciono la peliblanca preocupada por su esposo- ¿estas bien? -pregunto preocupada mientras abrazaba a su esposo-

- si, Roxy estoy bien -dijo Ash volteando a ver a la peliblanca con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras esta levanto una ceja pues no le creía de todo-

Ash volteo para su derecha y pudo ver una foto de Brock y Tracey llorando, este se volteo a su esposa para preguntar por la foto.

- Roxy - hablo llamando la atención de su mujer la cual volteo a verlo-

- ¿si amorcito? - pregunto la mujer que abrazaba a su marido-

- ¿por que tenemos esa foto? -señalo la de Brock y Tracy-

- por que me causa risa -dijo con su tono de siempre-

Eso le dio a entender a Ash que Roxie seguía siendo la misma aun después de estar casados.

- huy -se quejo la chica alarmando a Ash-

- Roxie -dijo viendo como la chica escurría en líquido por la pierna-

- Ash... me...me duele -dijo la peliblanca asustando a Ash-

- ¿que debo hacer? -dijo alarmado-

Como si Arceus le hubiera escuchado en ese instante apareció Delia, ahora la mujer se miraba mucho mas madura. Su cabello se aclaro, en su rostro había unas cuantas arrugas pero no en exceso, vestía un suéter verde limón y un pantalón beige, la mujer castaña aun conservaba esa belleza natural.

- hola, hola ¿como se encuentran?... oh Arceus, Ash toma a Roxie en brazos ya es hora -dijo su madre mientras Ash hacia caso-

- ¿que esta pasando mamá? -pregunto mientras se dirigían a la puerta-

- Ash, nues-nuestro Bebe ya viene... por-por primera vez, te- tengo miedo -dijo la chica con dolor-

- ¿queeeeeee? -dijo el chico-

- Ash apúrate que tu hijo va a nacer hoy -dijo su madre-

En ese instante Ash se levanto de su cama respirando agitadamente mientras por su frente corría sudor frío.

- ¨que, que sueño tan real¨ -pensó el chico en silencio- aunque pensándolo bien, no seria tan malo sobre todo si seré papá -dijo el chico- bueno iré a lavarme el rostro -

El Ketchum se levanto y salio de la habitación de huéspedes para dirigirse al baño, sin importancia abrió la puerta y al ver al frente quedo en Shock pues frente a el estaba Roxie totalmente desnuda, pudo apreciar a detalle cada zona de su perfecto y esbelto cuerpo.

- !PERO QUE ESTAS MIRANDO FISGON PERVERTIDO! -grito la chica furiosa con el rostro rojo por la vergüenza-

- Yo-yo lo siento, no era mi inten... -en ese instante la chica le soltó un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha mientras este caía al suelo y la puerta del baño era azotada-

Dentro del baño la peliblanca respiraba de manera agitada con el rostro colorado.

- "Me la vas a pagar Ketchum, juro que vas a sufrir por verme desnuda" -pensaba la chica muy avergonzada de lo que sucedió, pero en eso sintió como su corazón latía de forma acelerada- "¿que me esta pasando, por que mi corazón late de esa forma? -llevándose su mano hacia su pecho- ¡rayos, deja de ponerte así, como si me importara que me vea desnuda!...aunque... -comenzando a ver su cuerpo desnudo por el espejo del baño- tal vez no estoy tan desarrollada como Elesa y quizás no le atraigo... -dijo un poco decepcionada- ¡maldición, deja de pensar esas cosas. Tu vienes para hacerle la vida imposible! -se regaño así misma- Tal vez si yo tan solo -se dijo asi misma observándose en el espejo-

Mientras fuera de la habitación de baño Ash seguia derribado en el suelo y con la cara roja.

- ¨Vi a Roxie desnuda... estoy muerto¨ -pensó el chico agachando la cabeza- ¨aunque debo admitir que tiene un lindo cuerpo¨ -pensó sonrojándose al recordar a Roxie- nooooooooooooooooo ya me parezco a Brock pensando en estas cosas -dijo tomándose la cabeza intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su cabeza-

Ash decidió bajar a la cocina pues con el olor que se hacia presente era claro que su madre ya había empezado a cocinar, ya después se disculparía con Roxie, ahora lo importante era disfrutar su ultimo desayuno y decirle a su madre cuanto la quería pues era muy seguro que Roxie lo mataria. Una vez que entro ahí estaba ella tarareando una canción mientras cocinaba.

- Buenos días cariño, espero tengas mucha hambre por que hoy hice mucha comida -expreso la mujer con una bella sonrisa-

- claro mamá, hoy estoy muy hambriento -menciono el chico-

- bueno toma asiento ya que te serviré tu comida -pidió la mujer-

Ash tomo asiento y acto seguido su madre le llevo un plato de panqueques, a su lado puso otro plato que era el de ella y frente a ella el de Roxie, lo que dejo extrañada a la mujer pues la chica ya se había levantado y se estaba bañando.

- ¿y tu amiguita? -pregunto la mujer haciendo que el chico se atragantara-

- cof fof… Roxie… pues ella -menciono nervioso pues volvió a recordar a Roxie completamente desnuda-

- si ¿donde esta? -volvió a preguntar mirando como su hijo se puso completamente rojo del rostro mientras salía vapor de sus orejas-

- aquí -menciono la aludida dejando a los de los Ketchum asombrados por lo que miraban- lamento haberlos hecho esperar -dijo de forma educada asombrando a Delia, pues ahora la chica se comportaba de una forma totalmente diferente a la de el Día anterior-

Roxie entro a la cocina vistiendo una camiseta de tirantes morada que se apegaba bien a su esbelta figura, al igual que los short negros que llegaban sobre sus rodillas y ese par de tenis negros. La peliblanca traía su pelo suelto el cual llegaba hasta su cuello, ese detalle le daba un estilo diferente quitándole un poco lo rebelde. La peliblanca se sentó donde estaba el plato servido.

- gracias por la comida -agradeció para después ponerse a comer-

Tanto Ash como Delia no salían de su asombro, como fue que ella cambio su manera de ser de la noche a la mañana. El desayuno paso en un incomodo silencio nadie dijo nada, una vez que Roxie se levanto Ash la tomo del brazo tomándola por sorpresa al igual que a su madre.

- ¿podemos hablar? -pidió el chico, mientras ella solo asentía y salía de la cocina-

- te espero en tu habitación -dijo caminado -

- ¿le hiciste algo? -pregunto la mujer con un tono preocupado-

- no mamá, pero quiero averiguar que le pasa -dijo el chico caminando a su habitación-

Una vez que Ash entro a su habitación miro a la peliblanca sentada en su cama con una mirada muy pensativa y al ver eso el joven pensó que esto le costaría caro, pues cuando ella estaba así no significaba nada bueno.

- Roxie, ¿estas bien? -pregunto el chico pues no era normal verla en ese estado-

- si, no te preocupes -respondió la chica-

- Roxie, lamento lo de ahora en la mañana… es que estoy acostumbrado a tomar una ducha a estas horas de la mañana -menciono el chico-

- no te preocupes, incluso tal vez pudimos habernos bañado juntos -respondió la chica sonrojando al azabache- pero deberás no te preocupes por lo de ahora -dijo con sinceridad- pero… -en ese instante la chica se levanto dejando extrañado a Ash-

- ¿Roxie? -hablo confundido-

En ese ínstate la oji azul se quito su camiseta revelando que no llevaba bracier, rápidamente se tapo con su brazo. Ash se levanto muy nervioso de la cama y retrocedía a cada paso que la peli blanca avanzaba hasta que topo con pared.

- ¿Qué sucede amorcito? ¿Además de a mi, no viste a otra chica desnuda? -dijo la peliblanca hablándole al oído, mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo del chico-

- Ro-Roxie ¿Qué haces? -dijo el chico cerrando los ojos fuertemente-

- Awww que tierno, intentas no verme desnuda… abre los ojos A-m-o-r-c-i-t-o ya me viste desnuda una vez, que lo hace diferente a esta ocasión -dijo Roxie mientras con sus pechos acariciaba el pecho de Ash-

- Ro-Roxie esto no es… - en ese instante fue callado por la lengua de Roxie la cual pasaba por su cuello causándole escalofríos-

- déjate llevar amorcito -pidió la chica mientras seguía lamiendo el cuello de Ash el cual parecía que era torturado- ¨esto se pone muy divertido, quiero ver cuanto resistes antes de intentar lanzarte sobre mi y darme diversión¨ -eran los pensamientos de la chica, que sin querer se sonrojo al haber tocado algo en Ash que le hizo soltar un gemido- ¨no-no pu-puede, esto debe ser una bro-broma ¿así de grande será?¨ -pensó Roxie mientras su imaginación volaba al pensar que tan grande era el tesoro de Ash-

- Ro-Roxie, po-por favor… pa-para -pidió Ash con una voz cortada-

Roxie aun sonrojada se separo del chico para que este se calmara un poco, la chica le dio la espalda mientras se colocaba la camisa morada de nuevo, por la respiración de Ash se podía notar que se encontraba muy agitado, esta se dio la vuelta pensando que se había pasado lo único que se le ocurrió fue contestar como ella sabe.

- ¿Qué pasa Ketchum? ¿Acoso soy mucho para ti amorcito? -pregunto con una mirada arrogante- bueno para que veas que soy generosa te dejare descansar un poco mientras yo veo televisión, después retomaremos lo nuestro -dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a Ash muy nervioso-

- retomar… esta chica quiere matarme con sus torturas -dijo Ash dejando caer su cabeza- ¨pero eh de admitir que se siente bien¨

- la tarde trascurrió mas tranquila Ash ayudaba a su madre en la limpieza mientras Roxie miraba la televisión, lo cual llamo mucho la atención de la peliblanca, pues había notado que Ash y su madre eran muy unidos, esto hizo que ella bajara la cabeza pues se notaba que los padres de ella casi no estaban presentes en su vida.

- ¨si me voy a quedar, creo que lo mejor que podría hacer es ayudar un poco¨ -pensó Roxie levantándose del sillón y apagando la televisión- Oiga Suegra ¿necesita una mano? -pregunto la chica a la mujer, la cual se encontraba aspirando la alfombra y se molesto por como la llamo, pero al escuchar que quería ayudarla se asombro-

- ¿estas segura que quieres ayudar? -pregunto incrédula-

- si me quedare un tiempo, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es colaborar con tareas para la casa -dijo de forma simple-

- bueno puedes barrer la entrada de la casa si gustas -dijo la mujer-

Roxie camino y tomo la escoba para comenzar a barrer, mientras Ash no le quitaba la vista. Esto fue notado por la mujer mayor.

- ¨espero que venga mañana, no me gustaría que mi hijo se terminara enamorando de esa chica¨

El día continúo y Delia le pidió a Ash que limpiara el ático mientras ella y Roxie preparaban la comida.

- Gracias por enseñarme a cocinar Suegra -dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Delia le sonreía de forma forzada-

- es un placer -respondió esta apretando los dientes pues no le gustaba como la llamaba-

De nuevo un silencio incomodo nació entre ambas solo se escuchaba el burbujear del agua caliente y como Roxie picaba las verduras con un cuchillo.

- Roxie ¿Cómo conociste a mi hijo? -pregunto Delia-

- bueno a el lo conocí en un bar de mala muerte del cual yo era una bailarina exótica -dijo sonriendo mientras Delia perdía el color de la piel- si recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, yo me hacia llamar Poison Ivy.

En ese momento Delia comenzó a perder el equilibrio pero fue detenida por Ash que la alcanzo a atrapar.

- Mamá ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunto el chico ayudando a su madre a sentarse en una silla-

- necesito un poco de agua con hielo -dijo tomándose la cabeza pues lo de Roxie era mucha información-

- Mamá ¿Qué paso? -pregunto el chico-

- Ash… tu-tu co-conociste a Roxie en- en- un -dijo la mujer muy nerviosa-

- si ahí la conocí, nos hicimos buenos amigos -dijo sonriendo-

En ese instante Delia no lo soporto mas y se desplomo alarmando a Ash mientras la chica no paraba de reírse de su amigo.

- ¡Mamaaaá! -exclamo el chico-

Pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos en los que Delia estuvo desmayada, ahora la mujer se encontraba descansando en el sofá recostada, solo fueron cuestión de minutos para que comenzara a reaccionar y al ver a su hijo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas para luego aferrarse a sus piernas llorando.

- ASH POR FAVOR DIME QUE NO EH CIERTO, DIME QUE NO CONOSISTE A ROXIE EN ESE LUGAR -gritaba su madre-

- pero mamá ¿donde mas habría conocido a Roxie? -dijo nervioso el chico-

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MI HIJO CONOCIO A UNA MUJERSUELA EN UN BAR DE MALA MUERTE -grito la mujer impresionando a Ash por esas palabras-

- ¿que yo que? -dijo asombrado-

En ese instante Roxie estallo en risas, la peliblanca se encontraba en el suelo tomándose el estomago mientras los señalaba con su dedo índice.

- Pero mamá como puedes decir eso, ni siquiera tengo edad para entrar a esos lugares -dijo Ash-

- pero tu amiga, Roxie o Poison Ivy como se llame dijo que -Menciono muy alterada-

- Mamá, Roxie solo estaba bromeando, ella no trabaja en esos lugares, ella es una líder de gimnasio -explico Ash-

- ¿No-No me mientes? -pregunto la mujer-

- JAJAJAJAJAJA ESTO ES EPICO, TANTO MI AMORCITO COMO SUEGRA CAEN REDONDITOS EN MIS BROMAS JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA -seguía burlándose la peliblanca-

Ante dichas palabras Delia se levanto con una terrorífica sonrisa que le causo escalofríos a Roxie.

- Estaré en la cocina esperando para continuar con nuestra clase Roxie -dijo de forma amable-

La mujer se retiro dejando a los dos jóvenes solos en la sala.

- Roxie te pediré de favor que no metas a mi madre en tus bromas, la pobre no creo que este para aguantarlas -regaño el Ketchum a su amiga-

- oh vamos amorcito, un poco de diversión no le caí mal a nadie -expreso la chica pegando su cuerpo a Ash-

- por favor… solo- solo deja a mamá tranquila -pido Ash-

En ese instante se escucho un fuerte golpe que dejo confundido a los chicos, pues este sonó hueco… a los segundos apareció Delia con la mano derecha vendada.

- Ash tu comida esta lista, ¿Roxie me ayudas a servir la comida? -pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa forzada-

- claro… suegrita jejejeje -dijo de forma burlona-

- ¨solo un día mas, un día mas y ella llegará¨ -pensó la mujer con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en su ojo derecho-

Todos pasaron a la cocina donde se dispusieron a comer la comida preparada por Delia y Roxie. La castaña debía admitirlo, la peliblanca a pesar de ser problemática era buena cocinando y eso lo demostró en como se esmero para que su comida saliera bien. La mujer noto como de nuevo estaba un silencio incomodo entre los tres pero prefirió no decir nada pues no tenia nada que decir.

Roxie fue la primer en terminar de comer, se levanto y lavo su plato, antes de salir se paro frente a Delia, pero las palabras no salían pues estaba nerviosa.

- señora Ketchum -ahí Delia noto que todo iba enserio pues su tono era diferente a cuando bromeaba y no la llamaba suegra- lamento si la incomode con lo de hace rato -se disculpo la chica para después dejar la habitación-

En ese instante Delia lo noto, la chica no era mala, solo era algo agresiva y muy bromista y eso lo demostró al ver que la chica en verdad lo sentía.

- Ash… Roxie acaso… -menciono Delia pero fuen interrumpida por su hijo-

- Roxie creció sin sus padres mamá, es por eso que se comporta así, a veces es molesta, pero estoy seguro que siempre puedo contar con ella cuando tengo problemas -aclaro el chico levantándose de la mesa dejando pensativa a la mujer-

- ¨creo que en vez de juzgarla tanto, debería de conocerla al menos… no puede ser tan mala¨ -pensó la mujer mientras miraba en dirección a las escaleras-

Ash subió las escaleras y llego a su habitación, decidió entrar y miro a Roxie la cual estaba cerca de la ventana observada las estrellas. Se acerco sigilosamente a la albina, una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lo hizo…

Plaff, fue el sonido que emitió la nalgada que le dio a la peliblanca la cual se sonrojó ante eso.

- Ke-Ketchum -expreso con la cara roja-

- me lo debías por como me dejaste después de tu baño -expreso divertido-

En ese instante Roxie también sonrío, pues esto se pondría divertido.

- comenzaras una guerra que no podrás ganar a-m-o-r-c-i-t-o -dijo de forma seductora esperando intimidarlo-

- me arriesgare -respondió sonriendo, cosa que fastidio a la líder de Gimnasio la cual regreso a lo que hacia- ¿Qué hacías antes de que llegara?

- Solo estoy viendo las estrellas, en donde vivo no se pueden apreciar tanto como en tu pueblo -confeso la chica al ver cielo lleno de estrellas-.

- Pueblo Paleta en un lugar pequeño y no hay tanto edificios que iluminen la noche, gracias a eso se pueden ver claramente las estrellas -dijo el azabache para luego sentarse al lado de la chica para admirar el cielo nocturno- Bueno es tarde y creo que quieres descansar, buenas noches -menciono el azabache levantándose-

En eso Roxie lo tomo por el brazo para levantarse y pasar su lengua por un lado de su boca casi pegando con esta.

- buenas noches A-m-o-r-c-i-t-o -dijo de forma juguetona haciendo sonreír al chico, pues Roxie nunca cambiaria-

Con esto Ash salio de la habitación para dormir y esperar el nuevo día… ¿Qué sorpresas le aguardan?

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…


End file.
